1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit board layout field and, particularly, to a printed circuit board layout (PCB) device capable of automatically arranging encapsulated components and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Allegro is a known software for printed circuit board (PCB) layout. Using Allegro, a wiring diagram is first drawn, and then a PCB encapsulation diagram is generated according to the wiring diagram. The wiring diagram includes a number of electronic components showing component symbols. The PCB encapsulation diagram includes a number of encapsulated components corresponding to the electronic components. The encapsulated components are usually disorderly arranged when the PCB encapsulation diagram is generated, and designers need to manually move the encapsulated components one by one according to the arrangement of the electronic components of the wiring diagram, which is time consuming and troublesome.